


Undercover

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: There was nothing more boring to Tony Stark than SHIELD meetings. And up to now, this felt like a meeting that could have been an email. And, one he didn’t even need to be CC’ed on, too. That is, until Fury mentioned who he’d be sending on this particular recon mission.“The only logical choices are you and Stark. I’ve already sent everything you need to know your way,” the Director had told their fearless leader.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 27
Kudos: 232
Collections: Team Fluff





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> For the Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff - Prompt: Fake Relationship

There was nothing more boring to Tony Stark than SHIELD meetings. And up to now, this felt like a meeting that could have been an email. And, one he didn’t even need to be CC’ed on, too. That is, until Fury mentioned who he’d be sending on this particular recon mission.

“The only logical choices are you and Stark. I’ve already sent everything you need to know your way,” the Director had told their fearless leader.

“Are you sure that’s wise? I mean, we aren’t exactly the stealthiest,” Steve chimed in, not looking over to Tony.

“Trust me, you two are the only options we have, given that the people we are tailing might actually recognize Clint and Natasha. More importantly, our targets would know that these two know who they are, and they’d suspect something. If you two show up, we’re hoping they might try to get close to you thinking they can extract information from _you_.”

“So, we’re bait, in a way?” Tony asked.

“So to speak.” Fury looked from one to the other, prompting Steve to turn around and look at Tony who just shrugged.

“When do we leave?”

“Hold the phone,” Clint interrupted. “You’re not going to argue this?”

“Why would we?” Tony asked.

Clint’s arms shot up incredulously. “Because it’s _you_! You two hate each other. You spent 20 minutes giving Stark shit for eating Froot Loops straight from the box this morning, Cap. How in the hell are either of you okay with this, and think this might be convincing?!”

“It’s a mission, Clint. I think we can handle doing our jobs like the adults we are,” Steve added. He turned back to Fury. “When do we leave?”

“The cabin is booked as of Friday, so you’ll be heading out bright and early on that morning, staying for the weekend, and back on Monday. We have someone heading there now to bug the place, so you’ll be in constant contact with Natasha and Clint when you’re inside. If you can manage to invite our targets back for a drink at some point, get them talking there, might make things easier.”

“You said the whole place is bugged?” Tony asked as he scrolled through his tablet, at the blueprints of the room.

“Yes, the whole cabin, plus we’ve gotten access to the surveillance feeds all over the resort. We’ll have eyes and ears everywhere.”

“Not the bedroom, I hope?”

“Stark-“ Steve sighed out irritated.

“There he is!” Clint mumble with a smirk.

“I need a minimum of privacy if we’re going to be stuck together for a long weekend. I’m sorry, but I have limits. Bedroom is off limits – I’m calling shotgun on the bed by the way, you can sleep on the couch.”

Fury raised a hand before Steve could get another word out. “I can make that happen. It’s small enough anyways, so you shouldn’t lose them in there.”

“Perfect, if that’s all, I have to go pack,” Tony stood and buttoned his suit jacket.

“We’re going for 3 days, you barely need an overnight bag for that.” Steve rolled his eyes, exasperated now.

“Oh. We’re about to learn so much about each other Capsicle. I’ll need to come up with better names for you. Ooh, Honey Badger! That one is sticking for sure. Well, I have a few days to come up with more.” Tony grabbed his things and left without a backwards glance. “Later, Sweet Cheeks.”

Steve just looked up to the ceiling muttering something no one else could understand.

*****

“Here you go, you’re all checked in, Mr. Stark,” the hostess at the resort handed Tony the swipe cards to their room. He shined his brightest press smile at her, thanking her profusely before turning back and heading towards Steve.

“So, you really think they can do this for three whole days, huh?” Clint shot to Natasha before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

They had set up the common floor living room as a command central of sorts. Multiple screens displayed the security feeds from the resort, as well as the feeds from Tony and Steve’s glasses and their cabin. So far, both of them had acted their parts perfectly. Natasha looked at the hotel feed now, where Tony walked towards Steve, who was perched on the back of a sofa in the lobby, legs long in front of him, crossed at the ankles, looking relaxed and carefree. When he saw Tony headed towards him, Steve shifted easily, sitting up and making space for Tony to slot himself between his knees. To anyone on the outside, they were the picture of a couple in love, on vacation.

“Yeah, I think as long as they keep the arguing to their cabin, and nothing in public, I think they might just pull it off,” Natasha answered, stealing some of Clint’s popcorn.

“Nat was right,” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear, pulling him in a bit closer by the waist. “They’re already here, and at the bar just behind you.”

“Huh,” Tony answered. “Should we go drop our things in the room and head for the bar? Or would you prefer the pool?” he added as he saw Steve’s eyes through his dark glasses following someone beyond his shoulder.

“Pool might be nice,” Steve answered with a smile after a minute. “Lead the way.”

“Care to put a wager on that, Ms. Romanoff?” Clint asked her, looking at the two men heading towards their cabin.

“It’ll be fun taking your money, Barton.”

*****

For three days they watched as Steve and Tony kept up the picture-perfect couple charade. They went to the pool, getting each other drinks with colourful umbrellas, and snuggling up on the giant lounger Tony had reserved for them in an open cabana. They went out to romantic dinners on the beach, Steve always being the perfect gentleman and leading Tony with a hand on his lower back, pulling his chair for him, standing if Tony needed to leave the table – every stereotype from a rom-com. They attracted their target, and played their part effectively, inviting them back to the cabin and asking all the questions Natasha fed them, all the while bantering and bickering like an old married couple.

“Got everything you need Nat?” Steve asked after they’d left the cabin, and he and Tony were doing dishes.

“I think so, yeah. Still chat them up tomorrow, but I think we’re good. Great work, guys,” Nat replied.

“Fantastic, I’m going to bed then. Being fake happy all day is exhausting,” Tony smirked. He playfully swung his dishrag towards Steve’s butt, making Steve groan. “See you later, Captain McDreamy. I’m going to shower.”

“I’ll finish packing, turn in for the night too. Text one of us if there’s anything,” Steve added before heading towards the master bedroom as well.

In New York, Natasha went back to watching the video feeds of their targets and reviewing the transcripts of the conversation they’d had that evening.

At the resort, Steve stepped into the master bedroom, and shut the door behind him. He heard the shower running and smiled to himself. He started stripping as he headed for the ensuite. Tony didn’t look when he heard him step into the shower behind him, just let himself fall against Steve’s chest.

“Gotta say, this is my favourite part of this whole ordeal.” Tony let his head dip backwards on Steve’s shoulder, nuzzling under his chin, making Steve moan softly.

“The really small shower? That’s your favourite?” Steve teased.

“How can I not love these cramped quarters with you in them?”

“We have way more fun in the shower of the penthouse, though.”

“True, but we can use this one for foreplay. It is still just as good.” Tony’s voice caught as Steve’s hands rubbed down his chest, not stopping their trek south.

“Nat’s probably on to us, you know that right?”

“Oh, she is. She texted me Saturday morning saying our argument over the sleeping arrangements was almost believable and thanking me for whatever noise cancelling tech we brought along. She’s got money riding on this too.”

Steve hummed as he left a trail of kisses down Tony’s neck and over his shoulder. “We wouldn’t want to disappoint her with a loss, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
